1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filtering function of water, and more particularly a water quality-upgrading device to filter or upgrade the water quality fit for serving as drinking water.
2. The Prior Arts
We all know that water is indispensable for our daily lives, especially for maintaining the metabolism in our bodies. However, since the natural water itself contains impurity and other undesired harmful waste, it is not suitable for human use except in some circumstances. To be more specific, the natural water is unfit for human consumption, serving as drinking water. Development of late industry has contaminated the natural water in a great deal, such as discharge of industrial waste, undesired chemical and biological contaminants into the rivers and streams. In other words, the natural water is contaminated heavily with metals and is unfit for serving our daily essentials, more particularly as drinking water unless after undergoing proper refinement process.
The majority of water taps in the kitchens of our homes are installed with water filtering devices within interiors of the water outlets such that water can flow through the outlet after being filtered. It is noted that the water does not swirl within the interior of the water tap owing to rapid down flow of the water through the water tap such that the filtering device is unable to sufficiently remove the waste and chlorine which is usually added to kill certain bacteria and other microbes, thereby creating leftover of the non-solvents in the filtering device and sometimes causing breakage of the filtering device such that tiny broken pieces of the filtering device may block the water outlet of the water tap so that in the long run only a small water flow comes out slowly from the outlet of the water tap.
The applicant has, after observing the abovementioned disadvantages, felt that a device needs to be invented in order to eliminate the defects, hence leading to water quality-upgrading device of the present invention.